User talk:Eddebaby
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :DX927 17:09, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Bullets Is there anyway that you can change the color of bullets? They are a bit hard to pick up now with the greenish background? DX927 17:25, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure if I see a difference or not. One other thing, the background, I noticed yesterday that you were linking directly from LTJ's site. Not sure if it's still that same way but I think it might be better to save it and upload it here, that way we're not leeching off of their bandwidth at least. DX927 18:31, 22 July 2008 (UTC) New Skin Looks good currently as im seeing it in firefox, havent checked in IE. Less is certainly more regarding colours the two colours, looks better than how it was at the start. Also two other things; i thing it would be good to leave the width of the whole of the site how it was originally, and i see you've put some css for HeadingB in Monaco.css, NOT a good idea, its best for it to be defined on the template page as only admins can access Monaco.css. Other than that some minor tweaks and it will look super Anarchyuk 18:24, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :No I think the colours are fine, I just meant that the two colours now are better than the 3 or 4 you started with Anarchyuk 18:51, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::This is now one of the best looking wikia skins I have seen. Good job. Anarchyuk 14:47, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Page Fix? Is there anyway we can fix the whole two slider bars thing now? Actually when I come into here, there's 3 of them (one for the box I'm typing in, one for this page and one for the whole site. It's very confusing, especially on the front page. DX927 00:14, 23 July 2008 (UTC) : It's looking great. I had a suggestion that we change the color of the links to pages that haven't been created yet. The red on teal is a bit hard on the eyes, they suggested something purplish but I don't know. Thanks again for doing all of this. You don't happen to collect vinyl too do you? lol DX927 03:19, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Re: I think it would be better to wait. I have high quality pictures coming from one source very soon. DX927 00:39, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Discography I'm thinking about disabling IP edits now that I have to re-do the entire discography. DX927 18:47, 26 July 2008 (UTC) : Some IP moved a bunch of stuff around. Added a Compilation subheading even though there already was one. Had Goodbye Blue & White listed twice but linked to the same article. It wound up being easier to fix than I realized. DX927 16:32, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Other Bands Hey, I saw that you started on some of the bands they've toured with. I sorta wanted to have some sort of information about them on each page and then a subheading showing what specific tours they were on with LTJ. Having a bunch of pages with a link to their Wikipedia page is gonna wind up being very repetitive. DX927 04:52, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Well that's good. I'm also not sure if we can just leave up the exact text from Wikipedia on the member pages since that is technically plagiarism but I guess it's a good starting point for now. At some point today I think I'll add a page for Rehasher's album if I can get around to it and then I'll add their discography to Roger's page. DX927 18:24, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I never knew that. Just keep doing what you're doing then lol. I'm sure myself or others will add text to each page eventually anyway. DX927 20:07, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Content Box Hey, I was just noticing that the white background for the Content Boxes is making the table of contents basically unreadable. I would change it myself but I have no idea where that would even go in the coding. I'm sure you can find a better color for them. DX927 22:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Problem There's something on my talk page, I think you should look at it too. I'm pretty much speechless and don't know how to respond exactly. DX927 16:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok, ignore that apparently. DX927 18:42, 20 August 2008 (UTC)